Redemtion Island
by TotaldramaAly
Summary: Here it is Finally sorry it took so long there where some diffculties but now here is the story enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Fan fiction Readers"

"I will be writing a new story and if you are worrying I am going to finish my other one"

"But back on track I need 4-6 new charcters for some fun so fill out what's below and post"

* * *

Application

* * *

Character name:Must

* * *

Character Gender:Must

* * *

Character Relation:(like are you releted or have a crush etc)Optinal

* * *

Character Dislikes:must

* * *

Character Likes:Must

* * *

People you like: Must

* * *

People you Dislike:Must

* * *

Good Traits:Must

* * *

Bad Traits:Must

* * *

Couples you like:Must

* * *

Couples you don't like:must

* * *

Summary of personality:must 


	2. Chapter 2

The camera pulls into a devious looking Chris.

"Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR" oh um wrong line I mean.

"Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA REDEMTION ISLAND"

"Now today we have our old contestant and new potential murder victims I mean contestants. There will be three teams based on personality.

"Ah here is our first contestant you all know him as a juvenile delinquent It's Duncan".

"so hows the single life" Chris taunts

"Screw you"Duncan says angrily

"Moving on our first new comer has arrived she is mikes cousin Adela".

"Oh um hi Chris"she says shyly

"Um hi you can just stand over there next to Duncan"

"Hi I am Duncan".

"Yeah I-I know"she stutters

"Our next contestant is a insultiver it's Noah"

"Wow Chris did you make that word up your self it is so like of you to do that".

Adela starts to laugh

"Oh Noah your so funny I could just die"

"oh okay thanks".

Now our next contestant has teal and black hair it's Gwen.

"Really that's what you came up with you described my hair so creative".

Duncan Chuckles

"Okay here are next two contestant we have Joshua recently escaped I mean released from an insane asylum and Courtney".

"You let a crazy potential murder on this island and a mental patient"

"Oh ha ha ha Gwen you are so funny"Courtney says sarcastically .

"Due to time here are the rest of the contestants"

"Owen,Izzy,Lindsey,Alejandro,Phil,Geoff,,Bridgette,Mitch,Zoey,Mike and his personality's, Dawn,and Taylor".

"Now that everybody is here we can start dividing you into teams based on your personality's".

The Differentiates The Titans The solitudes

Dawn Alejandro Owen

Mike Zoey Lindsey

Gwen Geoff Phil

Duncan Courtney Noah

Joshua Mitch Adela

Izzy Bridgette Taylor

_Thank you for the applications and I really hope you guys liked this the next one will be longer and I will post that on Tuesday hopefully._


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome back here our are teams"

"The Differentiates consists of Dawn,Mike,Gwen,Duncan, Izzy,and Joshua"

They all start to look at each other like they ate bad tuna.

"Now for The Titans Alejandro,Owen,Zoey,Courtney,Phil,and Bridgette".

"Oh great me and Al will be on the same team"Owen says

"Don't call me that you stupid"(then starts mumbling in Spanish).

"Last but not least The solitudes Geoff,Lindsey,Mick,Noah,Adela,and Taylor".

"Today for our challenge we are going to do is a Food challenge"

"you will split up into teams of two which I will decide".

"You will get a big plate of food and and the first ones done win and last ones are sending someone home there is a motivator and a eater"."but the last ones to win will have there teams sending someone home".

Teams Owen and Courtney,Zoey and Bridgette,Phil and Alejandro,Geoff and Taylor,Lindsey and Mick,Adela and Noah,Dawn and Mike,Gwen and Izzy,Duncan and Joshua.

Adela starts shaking and think "oh no I am so dead"

"Ready... Set... GO!" everybody starts gouging down honey covered shrimp and Jammed sushi and fried toenails.

Owen and Courtney

"Start eating faster faster" and she starts mushing his face in the food

Zoey and Bridgette

"Oh no is there meat in here I can't eat any sea creatures"Bridgette says.

"Well it's really just process meat so technically not meat"Zoey says

Phil and Alejandro

"Start eating faster my grandma could eat faster than you we are trying to win for our team now eat" Alejandro says.

Phil just tries to hold back the fury and kept on eating.

Geoff and Taylor

"Um is this organic cause if it is not I can't eat it"Taylor says

"oh come on it's food just eat it"Geoff says.

"uh no"Taylor says

Lindsey and Mick

"These have carbs"Lindsey says.

"I here if you touch your nose and spin around and eat the carbs don't effect you"

"Really" she touches her nose and spins around then starts stuffing her face.

Adela and Noah

"So are you gonna eat Orr what"Noah asks.

"how about you do it"Adela says

"_Sexy thing"she mumbles_

"what"Noah questions.

"oh nothing just thinking out loud"She says

Dawn and mike

Dawn is sitting on the table meditating

"what are you doing"

"just getting a feel of the food oh I know".

she takes water and pours it over the food the food Disintegrates.

"we have our winners Dawn and Mike"Chris says

"keep on going people you don't want to come in last".

Gwen and Izzy

Izzy starts ripping and tearing with her teeth and eating like an animal or a really hungry Owen.

Then they come in second.

Joshua and Duncan

"Joshua takes a fork and knife and starts to eat it like it's the best food ever"

"wow so delicious".

"are you crazy"

"well this is 10 times better than what they give at the Asylum they just give us a stick to gnaw on".

"Now it's down to Two teams Geoff and Taylor and Bridgette and Zoey so that means Double elimination tonight everyone meet me at the campfire".

Campfire

"Okay team Solitudes"

"1 vote for Taylor another for Taylor,1 for Mick and another,and 1 for Geoff and 1 for Noah".

"that means Taylor and Mick you are eliminated"

"please ride the dock of shame".

"that ends it right bye and see you net time".

_**Thank you guys for the great comments it means a lot and ps next one will be up on Friday so till then here is a cookie to hold you over till then Bye.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome back to Total Drama Redemption"

"Last time on Total drama we did a food eating contest and two people went home last week"

"Now this time we will get down to a very scary place and tell scary stories"

"MOOHAAAHAAHHAAAAHA"! He yells as he taps his fingers together.

"Each team will have two story tellers and they will either win or lose for there team".

Team Titans(POV)

"Okay who should someone volunteer"Alejandro says

"Well I will volunteer myself but we need one more person"

"I will do it I have been known to scare the bejeebes out of people"Zoey says

"Oh we are so screwed" Alejandro says.

Team Differentiates(POV)

"Well we need two people to tell scary stories or there will be one less of us here" Joshua says

"Wait what does that mean" Mike says cowardly

"When we get eliminated" He says

"Oh yeah right it must have split my mind".

"Who volunteers" he asks

"Um I will" says Gwen

"So will I well only because you need a good scary story teller"Duncan says.

"Well wasn't that rude"Gwen says

he puts is face in his palm and whispers "Now you've done it".

Team Solitudes (POV)

"No one volunteers well we will have to force people"Says Geoff

"How about Lindsey and …... ah Noah"

"I would love to Greg"

"it's Geoff" says Geoff

"Are you crazy putting Lindsey the ditz in charge of telling a scary story we are not going to win".

"You think you could do better than her if you can I guess we will see".

(Chris on the intercom) "Scary story tellers come to the camp fire first team The Titans bring your contestants". Alejandro and Zoey both go to the camp fire.

Alejandro's Scary story

"There was a old creaky house at the end of the street with broken windows and some people said that if you stayed one night in the house that in the morning your dead". " One night there where a group of teenagers that thought it was all a Myth so they all stayed there". (characters talking) "wow this place is a dump".(Towards the end of the story) "Then as the last one standing he thinks he is safe but then the hook digs right in his eye".

"Well it was creative but it was boring" "NEXT!"

"Um hi well There was a boy long ago who had a real problem he would..."Then she got interrupted

"It was a boring start Next!

(Chris on the intercom) Team Differentiates come tell your hopefully good scary stories.

Gwen up first looking nervous

"Okay story takes place in an insane asylum with a crazy girl she was in a straight jacket".

"she got that way by killing her whole family with one butter knife and no one would even step anywhere near her". "but then one day she got lose and only wanted to kill the people she once loved".

(towards the end) "then with the heart in her hand she started to bite down hard on it and eat it whole".

"Wasn't bad I liked it"chris says

Next!

"there was this film team that went to an insane asylum for a show they all started to start seeing things move which was great for ratings". "But they hadn't inticapated that it was far worse one of there friends was scent through a window". "They all decided to leave so there camera crew was set up near the entrance but when they opend the door to get out it lead to another hall way they where stuck there forever in fear".

"that was really impresive I was really scared" still not showing emotion

(Chris on intercom) "Now for the Solitudes"

"Noah up first"

"Um I got my bullied once"

"You didn't even try did you"

"uh no"

"Now for Lindsey I feel like this will be the worst"

"There once was this tv host named Chris Mclaen he had gained 1 pound and his hair looked worse than a mullet".

"oh no please no more just go just go" he says all curled up in a ball.

"Everybody to the camp fire"

"Now the winning team is the... Solitudes for the really scary story by Lindsey".

Then everybody has a confused look on there face.

"Now for the losing team is The... Titans"

"The person who is going home is... Bridgette".

_Thank you for reading and here is the next chapter and the next chapter will be up on monday._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys just to let you know I am using one of the the challenges from the show in which I do not own._

_Enjoy :P_

"Welcome back to another episode of Total Drama Redemption" Chris says

"This episode we will be having a competition to see who can stay awake the longest"

"Now lets see what our contestants are doing" The camera goes to the breakfast area.

Owen is inhaling his food and asking people for there's then Gwen and Duncan where talking and laughing and Adela staring at Noah and Noah eating slop and everybody else was being boringish.

Chris walks in "Hello campers hope you got enough sleep because your staying up till the last one standing". Everyone starts throwing food at him and gripping ."You can grip all you want but it's still happening".

"The game will start when all of you are at the campfire"

Everybody gets to the campfire and the game starts and so far no one has fallen asleep but by 12:00 everybody was getting weary. Then Chris starts doing everything to make them sleep singing lullabies and reading books.

"oh and Noah is asleep and so is Owen"

Three hours later...

Mike ,Zoey,and Adela(POV)

"So Mike have you had any of your personality's come up"Adela asks.

Mike yawns and replies "Uh no and I have no idea why I had them and then I lost them".

"I kinda miss them"Adela says

"Yeah I miss them too well except for Mal"Mike says

"I think he is just misunderstood" Adela replies

"You can think what you want"

"Oh and Zoey is down".

Gwen and Dawn(POV)

"How are you not tired or even sleepy"?Gwen asks

"I just channeled all my sleepiness in one area and that is in my foot so my foot is asleep".

"Oh that's cool could you teach me"

"it takes years of work"

Izzy and Joshua(POV)

Izzy and him where having a staring contest to see who would fall sleep first.

"You can fall asleep it's fine no one will judge you"

"No way dude but it wouldn't be bad if you fell asleep"

They start waving there hands in each others face.

Duncan and Phil and Alejandro(POV)

"I don't know why everybody else is complaining it isn't that bad I could stay up all night".

"Me too" Phil says and they high five

"well aren't you guys just the coolest you wanna have crumpets for this tea party". Alejandro says

"I am so hurt"Duncan says

They have a silence for the rest of the time.

Lindsey and Courtney (POV)

"Why don't we tell stories to pass the time"

"Oh one while I was at C. I. T camp I -"she gets cut off by Chris.

"Lindsey is out"

"Oh"

Seven more hours pass

Dawn,Izzy,Duncan,Joshua,Courtney,Adela,and Mike are all out.

The three of them are just waiting for the other one to fall asleep.

"Tension is rising 1 person for each team left who will win".

There all getting crust in there eyes they have bags and they all are unable to stand with out falling over.

"Oh and Alejandro is out that means no one on team Titans can win this challenge"

"it's down to Gwen and Phil Gwen is looking really sleepy"

There eyelids keep hesitating to close but they quickly jerk back to not fall asleep.

Gwen's eyelids close shut and she falls over on the ground.

"Congratulations Phil you won for your team"he imeditaly falls over.

"but now to send someone home from the Titans"

"Okay 1 vote for Alejandro and another 1 for Zoey and a Third for Alejandro"

"That means Alejandro dock of shame is calling your name".

_Here it is and next one will be up on Sunday and tell me if you guys like it I tried to do more character interaction Bye :P_


End file.
